Lucky
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Written for the Battleships Challenge on HPFC. James surprises Lily, Sirius is a waiter, and oooh, is that a jewelry box?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognize.**

**Written for the Battleships Challenge on HPFC. I found this very hard to write, I've never wrote this pairing, so, I hope you enjoy it anyway, and please review.**

James placed the blindfold over my eyes gently, tying it just tightly enough to keep it in place. I wondered why he had done it by hand, he knew spells that would have done the same thing with a wave of his wand. I felt him take my hand in his, kissing it softly before wrapping me in his arms.

"We're going to apparate love, so hold on to me," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me.

I felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube, Merlin I hate apparition, before we landed, and i could breath freely again.

He took me by the hand once more, and led me forward a little way before stopping.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his hand already working to undo the blindfold.

"Sure," I answered easily, knowing i could trust him.

The blindfold fell from my eyes and I gasped at the sight before me.

A table, surrounded with roses, candles floating around it, a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket in the middle of the table. I glanced at James to find him watching me, waiting for my reaction to his surprise. I smiled at him.

"Its beautiful, thank you," i whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. He led me to the table, took out my chair and pushed it in once i'd taken my seat.

"Are you ready to eat?" he asked as he poured me a glass of champagne.

I nodded, still looking around at the beautiful place he had fetched me too, even though i didn't quite know where we were.

He clicked his fingers once, and i couldn't hold my laughter when Sirius appeared holding menu's, dressed as a muggle waiter.

Sirius winked at me as he handed me a menu, and then stood looking straight ahead, waiting for our orders. I glanced again at James. He was smirking to himself as he read his menu.

"I'll have the prawns to start, with the lobster for main, please Sirius," I said passing the menu back to ordered the same and Sirius disappeared again.

James held his hand out over the table and i took it.

"Are you having a good birthday?" he asked.

"The best. You didn't have to do all this you know, i would have been happy with a meal at your house," I told him, although, if I was being honest, this was much better.

"We can have meal's at my house anytime, I wanted tonight to be special for you."

We chatted about inconsequential things for a little while before our food came. Remus came, dressed the same as Sirius with the plates, and I thanked him with a smile. The food was sublime, and as I ate, i wondered who had done the cooking. Certainly not James, who could burn water given the chance.

When we finished eating the appetizers, Peter came to clear our plates away, almost dropping one in the process. We chuckled when he blushed, and I saw James roll his eyes as Peter walked away.

The main course was as well received as the starter, and Sirius was the perfect waiter, i think he may have missed his calling in life. I found myself wondering about desert, because i hadn't been offered another menu, yet James knew of my sweet tooth and surely wouldn't arrange a meal without it.

I frowned slightly when Sirius Remus and Peter all came to the table, Sirius in the middle carrying a small box.

"Lil's, you didn't think I wouldn't get you a present did you?" James asked as Sirius passed him the box. James got up and came around to my side of the table. I stared at him in shock as he got down on one knee and opened up the small box to show the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

White gold with three diamonds along the top, simple but beautiful.

"Lily Evans, I have loved you since the very first time I saw you on the Hogwarts Express, and I will love you for the next forever. Will you make me, the happiest stag in the world, and be my wife?"

I slung my arms around his neck, tears of happiness coursing down my face. "Of course I will," I murmured into his neck.

He pushed me gently back onto the chair, and took my hand in his.

As he pushed the ring onto my finger, I couldn't help but think, I am the luckiest person in the world.

Little did I know, James was thinking the same thing about himself.


End file.
